


Fluffy Kitty

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fraxus Cat Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: "Flu~ffy~," Freed called out to the dark of night, his hands cupped around his lips. The hem of his silk robe drifted in the cool breeze, the hair on his leg standing straight. Freeds brows pinched in worry, face faltering. Freed yelled once more, "Fluffy!""The hell are you yammering about?" Footsteps grew louder as a grumpy voice came closer the back porch.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Kudos: 57





	Fluffy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a my last request from December. An anonymous user asked for "Fraxus and Fluff" but I may have taken some liberties and translate that to "A Cat Named _Fluffy_ ".
> 
> Please enjoy another short drabble and remember to leave your kudos before you go!

"Flu~ffy~," Freed called out to the dark of night, his hands cupped around his lips. The hem of his silk robe drifted in the cool breeze, the hair on his leg standing straight. Freeds brows pinched in worry, face faltering. Freed yelled once more, "Fluffy!"

"The hell are you yammering about?" Footsteps grew louder as a grumpy voice came closer the back porch.

"I can't find Fluffy," Freed held back a whine. "He isn't in the living room or in the bedroom."

"Hah! I don't think we need that damn cat in the bed - Ow!"

"Don't talk about Fluffy like that." Freed glared up at Laxus with his hand raised after slapping the blonds arm.

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ah, whatever. Come on, we'll leave the door cracked open. I'm sure the damn cat will be back in the morning. Ow! Quit that!"

"Hmph." With a frown, Freed did slide the glass door shut until only a fuzzy white kitten could squeeze in.

None of this felt right though. Why would Fluffy leave the house? Why wasn't he curled up on the pillows in their room? Or scratching at the pantry where they kept his Kitty food? Freed stared longingly at the back porch once more before being tugged by Laxus's hand back to their bedroom.

 _'It will be fine,'_ he told himself. _Fluffy will be home safe and sound in the morning.'_

Even with those thoughts in his head, Freed couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in the sheets, adjusted his pillow a thousand times. Laxus snoring beside him did little to ease his anxiety, nearly heightening his worries. The back door was open, light still on down the hall. There was no pitter-patter of tiny padded footsteps. Freed turned onto his side, facing the bedroom door with a sigh.

Freed didn't hear his boyfriend stir but it wasn't long before strong arms enveloped him and pulled him close. A mumbling warm breath tickled Freed's ear, "Mm, I can hear you thinking…"

Freed groaned. He tossed his head to the side in an attempt to stretch his neck. "Not now, hun."

"Yes, now." Laxus pulled Freed closer to his body, squeezing the thinner man tightly. "Don't worry about that damn cat."

Inhaling slowly, Freed smacked one of the arms wrapped around his stomach. "Stop."

"I ain't gonna stop," Laxus poked Freed's neck with the tip of his tongue. "He'll be back, baby. It's only a matter of time."

"Time? This isn't some sort of life goal that you have to wait for." Freed's hands flailed in the air, "Fluffy can't survive in the wilderness alone."

Laxus actually laughed that time, "We live in the suburbs and he's a cat. He's probably walking around, looking for a girlfriend."

Freed gasped, scandalized. "He would never!"

"You know he would!" Laxus howled with laughter. "He's my son too."

Twisting his head to glare at Laxus, Freed scoffed. He opened his mouth, ready to argue -

"Mrow!"

Freeds eyes widened the same time that a large grin made its way onto Laxus's lips.

"Meow!"

Soft padded paws thumped against the wooden floorboards, insistent mewls and purrs traveling through the halls.

Freed sprung from the bed, the sheets slapping Laxus in the face. "Fluffy!"

Laxus groaned as he sat up, resting against the headboard. He watched as Freed picked their kitten up. Fluffy purred, snuggling his head underneath Freed's chin. "Who's a pretty kitty?"

"Mrow!"

Laxus's lips relaxed into a smile, reaching out with one arm to guide Freed back to bed. "Come on."

"What about the door?"

"We'll worry about it tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Request are closed but you can come follow me on [tumblr](lockandk3yfiction.tumblr.com). 💕


End file.
